sr4ffmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pearl
thumb|Pearl ? Pearl, die sich gern Tess nennt, aber eigentlich Francesca Jack heißt ist eine quirlige person deren Mund wohl ihre gefährlichste Waffe ist, da sie "schneller feuert als ein Ares HVBR". Sie ist eine Mambo und kommt gebürtig aus Trinidad. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? „Tess“ wurde auf Trinidad in der Stadt Toco geboren. Ihre Mutter (Danielle Jack) ist eine jamaikanische Rastafari Priesterin ohne einen Funken Begabung aber dafür mit umso mehr Herz. Außerdem ist sie eine Severiteur. Ihr Vater ist ein Shadowrunner aus New Orleans. Ein Houngan der Ghede folgt und unter dem Namen Chaos in den 60ern gearbeitet hat. Die beiden hatten allerdings nur einen ONS und ihr Vater weiß vermutlich nicht mal, dass es Tess überhaupt gibt. Von ihrem Vater hat sie ihr magisches Talent geerbt und von ihrer Mutter ihr Talent fürs Reden. Die Mischung macht sie aber vom Verhalten ihrem Vater ähnlicher als ihrer Mutter, die einfach viel zu Nett ist und in jedem Metamenschen das gute Sucht, egal was sie tun. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Chaos: „Hmm, süß die kleine. Hat nen knackigen Arsch! Naja aber so was sollte man vermutlich nicht über die eigene Tochter sagen. Mal sehen wie lange sies schafft, denn sie hat den nötigen Biss, aber es fehlt ihr an der Umsicht die einem den schon erwähnten Arsch retten kann.“ Danielle: „Ach, sie war so ein süßes Kind! Wissen sie, eigentlich ist sie noch immer die liebste Person auf dem gesamten Planeten, aber ich glaube sie hat Sorgen. Ich hoffe sie findet ihren Frieden mit sich und der Welt, dann wird sie nach Hause kommen.“ 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? Am genauen Tag, als im September 2063, der erste Mensch seinen Fuß auf den Mars setzte, war Tess gerade mit ihrer Mutter und der Mannschaft der „Black Sun“ unterwegs. Sie waren mitten auf der karibischen See unterwegs und hatten keinerlei Ahnung von dem was gerade die Weltpresse bewegte. Als sie in den Hafen einliefen und die 15 Jahre alte Tess von Bord sprang und in den Laden am Kai eilte um sich von ihrer „Heuer“ neuste Zeitschriften zu kaufen sah sie die Bilder und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ein Schauder überlief sie. Noch heute träumt sie von der Frage, wie wohl der Astralraum auf dem Mars aussieht und wenn sie jemals dort hin käme, würde sie sich einen ganz geheimen Traum erfüllen. Jedes mal wenn sie den Song „Stardust“ von Miria Mecurial hört, träumt sie noch immer davon einmal den Astralraum des Mars zu sehen. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? 2066 an ihrem 18 Geburtstag teilte Francesca ihrer Mutter mit, dass sie von Board gehen wolle um mehr über ihren Vater zu erfahren. Ihre Mutter erzählte ihr davon, dass er Runner in New Orleans sei und dass sie nichts weiter als eine Adresse eines Hotels dort hätte. So entschloss sie sich dort hin zu fahren und in die Schatten auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater ein zu tauchen. Ihren Vater hat sie nie gefunden, aber in den Schatten fand sie etwas, was sie vorher nicht kannte den Nervenkitzel... 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Zur Zeit wohnt sie mit ihren Chummern in dem Hide Out in Kingston. Ihr Zimmer schmückt so gut wie nichts persönliches. Nur einige Utensilien zur Holzbearbeitung und ein halb fertiger Weidenmann lassen erkennen, dass sie hier lebt. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Sie glaubt an Papa Legba und an das Voodoo. Diese Überzeugungen verleihen ihr die Kraft der Magie und deswegen hält sie an ihnen fest. Natürlich hat sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft viele verschiedene Einflüsse aus denen sie ihren Glauben selbst zusammen baut. Das Jamaikanisch-Kubanische Voodoo, das Amazonische Caromble und die traditionellen Bräuche aus den Nigerianischen Königreichen bilden den Grundstock ihres Glaubens. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Sie ist Sprunghaft, redselig und eigentlich ziemlich oberflächlich und Ich bezogen. In einer Reality TV Show würde ich sie wohl als dummes Blondchen abstempeln und weg schalten. 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? Die schlechteste Meinung (durch ihre Zeit auf dem Piratenschiff geprägt und als gebürtige Karibische) hat sie von Atztechnology. Respekt hingegen hat sie vor Wuxing, denn die Schiffe dieses Konzerns sind oft Ziel in der Karibik und bisher hat sich der konzern nicht als besonders nachtragend und auch als Fair erwiesen im Umgang mit den Piraten der karibik. 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? John ist der Besitzer des „Nautische Geheimnisse“ in Kingston. Er lebte eine Zeit in Trinidad und war ein Nachbar von Francesca und ihrer Mutter. Außerdem ist er selbst erwacht und somit eine Gute Quele für Informationen. Da er „Tess“ aber als ziemlich nervig und Anstrengend betrachtet, duldet er sie eher in seinem Laden und schmeißt sie nur nicht raus, weil er ihrer Mutter versprochen hat, sich ein wenig um sie zu kümmern. Jasmin hat sie kennen gelernt als sie nach Seattle kam. Die freche und selbstbewusste junge Frau erinnerte die Schieberin an sie selbst, als sie frisch in den Schatten war und deswegen scheint sie Pearl ein wenig supporten zu wollen. Inzwischen ist daraus eine Geschäftsbeziehung geworden. Allerdings auch nicht mehr, was wohl auch daran liegt wie Pearl immer versucht sich die Leute vom Hals zu halten seitdem sie gewisse „Gelüste“ entwickelt hat. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Neben dem Schnitzen interessiert sie sich für Mode, Make-Up und Partys. Warum nicht auch Spaß haben, wenn man schon unglaublich viel Geld für einen Job erhält? 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Aufgewachsen an Board eines Piratenschiffes und Angeleitet von magisch Begabten auf ihrer Heimatinsel hat sie ihre Fähigkeiten erlernt und verbessert. Dass sie selbst als Runnerin noch immer keine Waffe bedienen kann, liegt vermutlich an der Erziehung durch Ihre Mutter. Allerdings ist es nurnoch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie aufgrund ihrer Natur und Ihrer Art bald auch diese Hemmnisse über Board wirft und lernt wie man mit einer Feuerwaffe tötet. '' ''12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' Sie ist spontan und sprunghaft. Grenzen kennt sie nicht, denn sie ist in einem ziemlich Grenzenlosen Umfeld aufgewachsen. Moralische Fragen wird es für sie erst geben, wenn sie hinter ihre Art und die Infektion steigt, alles für sich aktzeptiert anstatt es weg zu schieben und zu ignorieren. Vielleicht wird der Anstoß auch dafür sein, dass sie erlebt wie es ist, wenn man Infizierte für ein Kopfgeld jagt und tötet... ''13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? Pearl kam durch eine Freundin der Familie auf ihre Tradition, denn diese war eine Houngan aus Amazonien. So ist ihre eigene Magie, wie auch die Menschen in ihrer Heimat, eine wilde Mischung aus Karibischen, afrikanischen und Südamerikanischen Einflüssen. Den Afrikanischen Einfluss bemerkt man vorallem an ihrem Patron (Enshu) die westafrikanische Entsprechung von Legbe. Als vermittlerin zwischen den Welten und Anbeterin dieses speziellen Loas sieht sie sich selbst nur als Medium und Vermittlerin (weswegen sie Supportzauber bevorzugt) und ihre Geister hält sie für Gesandte ihres Loas die man mit Respekt behandeln sollte, weswegen diese auch sehr Edel und respekteinflösend aussehen. 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Pearl hat keine Modifikationen, aber sie betrachtet modifizierte nicht mit der üblichen Abscheu von Magiern, zumindest nicht so extrem. Sie kann nicht verstehen wie jemand seine Seele so zerstört und vom Leben und damit von Papa Legba und den Loas trennt. Aber etwas fastziniert sie an dieser Selbstzerstörung. (Vermutlich der Teil in Ihr, der sie zu riskanten Spielen und dergleichen anstachelt) 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? Was ist Mainstream? Als Pearl das erste mal aus der Karibik weg ging, lernte sie überhaupt erst Mainstream als solchen kennen. Das Leben in einer Gemeinschaft, die zwar die Welt kennt aber in ihrer eigenen Kleinen Welt gern lebt. hat sie dem Mainstream niemals so nahe kommen lassen. Allerdings kompensiert sie noch heute die fehlenden Möglichkeiten ihrer Jugend ausgiebig durch Shopping. Da sie genügend Geld hat, beneidet sie die normalen Menschen nicht, aber sie blickt auch nicht auf sie herab, was wohl an der entspannten Grundeinstellung durch ihre Erziehung liegt. 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Ab und zu,'' ganz selten nur, fährt Peral nachts schwer Atmend aus dem Schlaf hoch, weil sie im Traum ein übergroßer Mund versuchte zu verschlucken und sie kann nicht weg kommen, weil sie so langsam ist und der Mund sie beständigt einsaugt. Woher diese Alpträume oder die von böse blickenden dunklen Augen kommen, weiß sie nicht, aber oft ist sie schon wieder eingeschlafen und hat all das vergessen, bevor sie sich überhaupt solche Fragen stellen kann. ''17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Natürlich ist da das Idealbild ihres Vaters. Sie hat ihn nie gesehen und hat auch kein Bild von Ihm, aber die Suche nach Ihm hat sie weg gelockt aus ihrer Heimat und sie wird alles tun um ihn zu finden wenn sie eine Spur von ihm hat. Ihr letzter Anhaltspunkt war das er nach Westafrika wollte. Ihr Vater ist eine Art Identitätssuche für sie und deswegen würde sie auch alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn sie glaubt ihn dadurch zu finden. Was sie genau von Ihm will oder sagen würde wenn sie ihn träfe (oder wie sie ihn überhaupt erkennen sollte) weiß sie selbst nicht. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Als Kind wollte sie das sein, was sie irgendwie auch war, nämlich eine Piratenprinzessin. Sie träumte davon das ganze Kriege wegen ihrer Schönheit ausbrächen und die Männer, einer tapferer als der andere, sie umwarben und für sie Kämpften (natürlich ohne dabei zu sterben oder ernsthaft verletzt zu werden). In Wirklichkeit war es auch zumindest so, dass die gesamte Crew sie mochte und ihr Geschenke brachte oder versuchte sie glücklich zu machen, vorallem da man sie als Glücksbringer betrachtete. Heute ist das ein wenig anders. Auch die Top Shadowrunnerin, die an der Seite ihres Vaters die größten Runs durchzieht und lachend Lofwyr eine Nase dreht ist nicht mehr der Traum (dieser wurde von der Realität eingeholt). Momentan hat sie keine wirklichen Ziele, weil sie nicht weiß wo sie hin soll und was sie üerhaupt tun soll. "Heute leben und morgen sehen wir weiter" Das ist ihre Devise. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Pearl ist sehr Modebewusst und kleidet sich möglichst elegant. Sie legt viel wert auf gepflegtes Äußeres und entsprechende Aufmachung wie Make Up und dergleichen. Sie hat schon früh bemerkt das ein schönes Auftreten überall Türen öffnet und es gibt ja schließlich auch nichts spannenderes als in einer schlechten Gegend alleine in eine Bar voller Männer zu stöckeln wenn man so sexy ist, nur um zu sehen was passiert... 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Pearl ist der Spitzname den sie an Bord des Piratenschiffes bekam. Sie war so eine Art Glücksbrigner der Crew und da sie dort aufgewachsen ist auch sowas wie der Schatz und Leibling aller und so bekam sie diesen Spitznamen der noch bis heute hängen geblieben ist. Tradition Voodoo basierend auf der Religion der Yoruba Konzept: Eine zutiefst geheimnisvolle Religion, deren Zauberer von den großen Loa auserwählt wurden, um als ihre Diener auf Erden (Serviteurs) zu fungieren. Dort lernen sie, um die Gunst der Invisibles, der feinstofflichen Bewohner der Geisterwelt, zu werben und einen Handel mit ihnen einzugehen, um die höheren Mysterien zu entschlüsseln und die Tore zum mystischen Reich Guinea zu öffnen. Heilung: Mensch Illusion: '''Ratgeber '''Kampf: Schutz Manipulation: Helfer Wahrnehmung: Wasser Entzug: Willenskraft + Charisma Anmerkung: '''Voodoo ist eine auf Besessenheit basierende Tradition. Voodoo ist die Tradition derer, die den mächtigen Loa-Geistern folgen. Sie entstammt der afrikanischen Stammesüberlieferung und wurde von schwarzen Sklaven über den Atlantik gebracht, wo sie sich im Schmelztiegel Amerikas mit der Symbolik des uramerikanischen Mystizismus und des Katholizismus verband. Voodoo kennt viele verschiedene Formen: Voudoun ist die Tradition, die in Haiti und New Orleans praktiziert wird, Santeria und Orishá heißt sie in spanischsprachigen Gegenden, und in Amazonien kennt man sie als Candomblé. Männliche Anwender des Voudoun heißen Houngans, weibliche Mambos. In der Santeria bezeichnet man einen Anwender als Santero (weiblich: Santera), im amazonischen Candomblé ist er ein Pai de Santo (weiblich: Mãe de Santo). Die hier vorgestellte Tradition ist als Richtlinie für die verschiedenen Varianten gemeint, die durch die afrikanische Diaspora entstanden sind. Die magische Kraft eines Voodoozauberers ist eng verbunden mit den Invisibles (ätherischen und unberührbaren Wesen, die man für Geister der Natur und der Toten hält), und die Zauberer werden von den mundanen Gläubigen als von den Loa erwählt angesehen. Zwar werden grundsätzlich alle Loa verehrt, aber zudem wird jeder Zauberer bei der Geburt von einem bestimmten Loa-Schutzpatron auserwählt, der als sein Maît-Tête bezeichnet wird (wörtlich: „Meister des Kopfes“). Um den Pfad der Loa zu beschreiten, muss der Zauberer danach streben, das Auftreten und Verhalten seines Patrons so überzeugend wie möglich nachzuahmen, wenn er nicht dessen Zorn auf sich ziehen will. Die wichtigsten Loa kennt man unter vielen Namen, aber die meisten von ihnen sind allgemein bekannt als Agwe, Azaca, Damballah, Erzulie, Ghede, Legba, Obatala, Shango und Ogoun (siehe Schutzpatrone, S. 215). Der Schlüssel zur Interaktion mit den Loa und den minderen Geistern ihrer Hoheitsgebiete sind Tribut und Respekt ihrer Kräfte. Statt herumkommandiert müssen sie umworben und umschmeichelt werden, um Gefallen und Dienste zu erweisen. Ein bezeichnender Aspekt der Voodootraditionen ist das Herbeirufen der Invisibles, um den Körper des Beschwörers oder sogar mundaner Serviteurs (wörtlich: „Diener“) zu bewohnen. Diese von Geistern geleiteten Personen erhalten große Macht, bezahlen dafür aber den Preis, die bewusste Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen aufzugeben. Houngans benutzen magische Refugien, die als Honfours (oder Casa de Santo in der Santeria) bekannt ist. Dies ist meist eine runde Hütte, die um einen Poteau-Mitain (Mittelpfosten) herum erbaut ist, der die kosmische Achse oder Kreuzwege symbolisiert. Während wichtiger Rituale werden Honfours mit Vevers geschmückt, beschwörenden Bildern der Loa, die mit Mehl oder Maismehl auf den Boden gezeichnet werden. Tänze, Gesänge und Trommeln spielen eine große Rolle in Voodoo-Ritualen. Typische Fetische und Foki werden aus Muschel-, Knochen- und Feder-Telesma gefertigt. Beim Beschwören kommen oft ein ritueller Aderlass und das Gris-Gris, ein einzigartiges Telesma in Form von versiegelten Krügen oder Töpfen, zum Einsatz. Kontakte '''John (L 3/C 2) John ist Besitzer des kleinen Taliskrämerladens "Nautische Geheimnisse" in Kingston und stammt auch von Trinidat. Sie sind sich schon in ihrem Heimatort begegnet und haben sich angefreundet. Tess hat eine sehr einnehmende Persönlichkeit und so sitzt sie wenn sie in der Stadt ist oft in seinem Laden und geht ungefragt ans Kom oder "berät" Kunden, wenn John es nicht verhindern kann. Er ist ihr nicht wirklich böse, aber sie verhält sich in seinem Laden als wäre es ihrer. Jasmin (L 1/C5) Jasmin ist die Schieberin in Seattle für die Pearl arbeitet, bis ein Run schief geht und die Runner aus Seatle nach Jamaika fliehen müssen. Gaben & Handicaps Zauberer (Voodoo) Schutzpatron (Eshu/Legba/Eule) Nachtaktiv Steriler Infizierter Schlechte Selbstbeherrschung (Adrenalinjunkie) Abhängigkeit(Leicht)(Essenzentzug) Attribute Initiativedurchgänge: 1(2) Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Zaubersprüche Gerät Analysieren Allergie Lindern Physische Maske Heilen Einwegspiegel Verbesserte Unsichtbarkeit Handlung Beherrschen Levitieren Geschicklichkeit Steigern Offensive Manabarriere Initiations-Grad: 1 Metatechnik: Maskierung Foki Zauberspeicher(Wahrnehmung) 5 Zauberspeicher(Heilung) 3 Zauberspeicher(Illusion) 4 Geld Stand: 27.04.2013 ¥ 2.975 Stand: 14.02.2014 ¥ 84.545 Karma Stand: 27.04.2013 Gesamt: 0 Straßenruf: 0 Schlechter Ruf: 0 Prominenz: 0 Stand: 14.02.2014 Gesamt: 65 Straßenruf: 7 Schlechter Ruf: 0 Prominenz: 2 Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere - Team B